Reality
by FUDDYDUDDY
Summary: Janie gets a job and meets a very jealous Sandy
1. How it all got Started

A/N I am having to repost this because of an inappropriate and offensive comment left by one reviewer. Thank you to Penny, Oblivious Misconception, Kilter, and Goddess of Silent Tears for taking the time to read and review. Chapter 2 will be posted soon. Thank you for your patience  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Janie and Nick, S E Hinton owns everybody else. Reviews are appreciated. Thanks for reading.  
  
How it all Began  
  
The stars shone brightly in the night sky and a gentle breeze rustled the leaves of the trees as the scent of wildflowers filled the air. Janie Stevenson walked hand in hand with her boyfriend, Nick Harper, through the warm June evening. They paused under a stand of oak trees and stood, hands clasped, and gazed into each other's eyes.  
  
"I love you, Janie," whispered Nick as he gently traced a finger along her jaw.  
  
"I love you too," she whispered.  
  
He drew her to him and pressed his lips to hers. Eagerly her lips parted and their tongues began a slow and sensual exploration. Janie moaned softly as Nick began to softly glide his hands up and down her back. He sucked gently on her earlobe and then kissed her neck, her jaw, and back to her lips. She melted against him, lost in the pleasurable feelings coursing through her body. He lowered her to the ground and she gasped in surprise as he brushed his thumb across her breast and then moaned in pleasure when he did it again. He slowly unbuttoned her blouse and unhooked her bra. When she didn't protest, he lowered his mouth to her waiting nipple and circled it with his tongue before drawing it into his mouth. Slowly he slid his hand under her skirt and began to stroke her gently. She murmured a protest that was soon forgotten as he covered her mouth with his. As he felt her relax, Nick slid Janie's skirt and panties down and slipped out of his clothes. Lying beside her he gently caressed her body and whispered, "You are so beautiful," as he pressed himself against her and kissed her softly. He shifted so that he was lying on top of her and she started to push him away.  
  
"Nick, no," she gasped as she felt his hardness pressed against her leg.  
  
"Relax, Baby," he whispered. "I just want to hold you, to feel you. I won't do anything you aren't ready for." He kissed her softly, "I love you." Her legs parted enough to allow his manhood to press against her most private place. He moaned as he felt how hot and wet she was. "Oh God, Janie, you feel so good," he whispered. He brushed his lips across her temple and moaned, "You are so beautiful." He placed a gentle kiss on her lips and whispered, "I love you."  
  
"I love you, too," she whispered.  
  
"Do you? Do you really?" he asked.  
  
"Uh-huh," she sighed.  
  
"Does that mean..?" he asked; holding his breath while he waited for her answer.  
  
She bit her lip nervously and nodded, "Yes," she whispered.  
  
Afraid that she might change her mind, Nick slid into that hot, wet, private, place. She gasped in pain and he softly kissed away the tears that rolled down her cheeks. Soon she began moaning in pleasure as she matched him thrust for thrust. She cried out as wave after wave of pleasure washed over her. Hearing her pleasure sent Nick over the edge and together they reached a climax.  
  
Nick held her to him and kissed her softly. Janie clung to him and whispered softly, "I love you, Nick." As his lips pressed against hers, she didn't realize he hadn't told her that he loved her.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"No," whispered Janie as tears rolled down her cheeks. "No, no, no." But she knew it was true. She had thrown up every morning for the last week, her clothes were getting tight, she had just missed her second period, and most importantly, the doctor said it was true.  
  
"Is everything OK, Mrs. Smith?" asked the doctor as he lightly patted her shoulder.  
  
Janie jumped; startled by the touch and the sound of the false name she had given. "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you, Doctor." She took the prescription for vitamins that he gave her and numbly walked out of the office.  
  
Her head spun with emotions. The biggest one was fear: fear of telling her parents, fear of telling Nick, and fear of being a mother. "I'm 16," she whispered. "This can't be happening to me." But it was and she knew that, sooner or later, she would have to face it.  
  
"It'll be OK," she thought. "Nick will be happy and we'll get married and everything will be fine." She smiled a little at the thought of Nick. She loved him so much and knew that they would be happy together.  
  
But Nick was far from happy.  
  
"You're what!" he shouted as he stormed across the parking lot.  
  
"I'm pregnant," Janie said softly, reaching out to him. "We're going to have a baby."  
  
"No. You are going to have a baby," he said coldly as he turned away.  
  
"You said you loved me," she cried.  
  
Without a backward glance he answered, "I lied," as he walked away.  
  
"Nick!" she yelled. "NICK!!!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
She didn't have to tell her parents. Her mother confronted her the next morning as she came out of the bathroom.  
  
"When do you plan on telling me you're pregnant?" she demanded.  
  
Janie looked at her in surprise. "How did you know?" she asked.  
  
"I'm not stupid," she snapped. "Who's the father?"  
  
Janie looked at the floor and refused to answer.  
  
"Do you even know?" snapped her mother.  
  
Before Janie could answer, her father spoke from behind her. "You little slut, get out of my house."  
  
Janie spun around, "Daddy, please," she begged.  
  
"Get your things and get out you little tramp. I will not have you bringing your bastard child into my house. GET OUT!" he roared.  
  
Janie raced down the hall and pulled out dresser drawers and threw open the closet, grabbing things at random and shoving them into a suitcase. Picking up the suitcase and her purse she slipped out the door and raced down the hall. Her father's shouts of "slut" and "tramp" followed as she ran out the front door.  
  
As the door closed behind her, Janie let the tears fall freely. She was 16, pregnant, and alone.  
  
Walking slowly towards the bus station she thought about where she could go. Florida, California, Hawaii, they all seemed wonderful but it was going to take a lot more money than she had to get there. She decided that her smartest choice would be to stay in Oklahoma, just get out of town. That decision made, Janie quickened her pace and soon arrived at the bus station. As she opened the door she heard an announcement being made, "Now boarding all passengers for Tulsa, Oklahoma."  
  
When the bus pulled away from the curb 15minutes later, Janie Stevenson was on it. 


	2. Alone

Disclaimer: I only own Janie, Cathy, Nick, and Cathy's parents.  
  
A/N Thank you for taking the time to read and review Chapter 1. I hope you also enjoy Chapter 2. All reviews are read and appreciated. I don't ask that you like it only that you are honest. To those of you whose reviews were erased I apologize. I had to remove them due to a sexually explicit suggestion that was left as a review.  
  
Review Responses: Goddess of Silent Tears: Wasn't her boyfriend horrible? I have to admit that I had help making him believable.  
  
Kilter: Yes she is stupid (although I was aiming for naïve) As for being a victim? Only time will tell.  
  
Oblivious Misconception: I'm glad you like it  
  
Penny: Thanks! Here's chapter 2  
  
Two-BitGortez: I'll try.  
  
Chapter 2 Alone  
  
When the bus arrived in Tulsa, Janie followed the other passengers into the bus station and made her way to the small café. She sat in a corner booth and scanned a menu while mentally calculating her finances. After deciding that she had enough money to survive on if she was careful, Janie ordered a cheeseburger and a glass of milk. As she sat waiting for her order to arrive she found herself staring at the man at the next table. All she could see was his profile but he appeared to be very handsome and she began to imagine him as her knight in shining armor; sweeping her off of her feet and carrying her away to live happily ever after.  
  
Her daydream was interrupted when the waitress arrived with her food. "Is there anything else?" she asked with a smile as she set the plate on the table.  
  
"No," said Janie. As the waitress turned she said, "Wait."  
  
The waitress turned back. "Yes?" she asked.  
  
"Could you tell me where I could find a place to stay for awhile that won't cost to much?"  
  
"You might try the YWCA. It ain't fancy but it's clean." She wrote the address and directions down on her order pad, tore off the paper, handed it to Janie, and walked away.  
  
Janie tucked the piece of paper into her purse and began to eat. She was aware of little around her as she hungrily bit into her burger and drifted into another fantasy about her knight in shining armor riding up on a white horse and carrying her off to his castle in the clouds. She was so wrapped up in the fantasy that she didn't notice when the object of fantasy walked passed her as he left the café.  
  
When she finished eating, Janie paid for her meal and walked out into the heat of the afternoon. Gripping her suitcase she headed for the YWCA and, she hoped, a place to stay. She found it with no trouble and was able to get a room for two weeks. She paid for the room and went up to get settled in.  
  
The girl at the café was right, it wasn't fancy but it was clean. The room contained a bed, a small closet, a dresser that had seen better days and a small sink. She would share a community bathroom with the other women on the floor. It was a far cry from the luxuries she had at home but she vowed to make the most of it.  
  
After unpacking, Janie sat on the bed and counted what was left of her money. After putting aside enough to pay for the room for another two weeks she had exactly $42.67. If she was careful that would last for awhile. After putting her money back in her purse, Janie stretched out on the bed and longed for the comforts of home: soft blankets, her own bed, a home cooked meal. She felt the tears forming as she wished for her mother to come in and hold her and her daddy to tell her that everything was going to be ok. She began to sob as she thought of Nick. She remembered how sweet he could be and how good she felt when he touched her and began to hope that he would find her and they would be married and have the perfect life that she had always dreamed of. She thought about calling him but then remembered the cruel and hateful things he had shouted at her and decided against it.  
  
She finally fell into a restless sleep that was filled with her parents, Nick and even the good looking man from the café all calling her a slut and a tramp. She woke suddenly with tears streaming down her face and a new resolve. "I don't need any of them," she said out loud. "I'm going to make it on my own." She got out of bed, dressed in a knee length skirt and sweater and ran a brush through her shoulder length brown hair. Adding a light touch of mascara and lip-gloss she headed out the door to find a job.  
  
She started at a small drugstore and worked her way up the street as she was rejected from business after business. Feeling discouraged, she found herself across the street from the bus station. She remembered the handsome man and the friendly waitress and decided that she needed a Coke. She crossed the street and sank into the same booth she sat at before.  
  
"Did you get settled?"  
  
She looked up and smiled at the waitress. "Yes, thank you," she said.  
  
"What can I get you?"  
  
"A Coke, please."  
  
"Be right back," she said.  
  
Janie leaned back, closed her eyes, and tried not to get discouraged. She heard the door open but didn't open her eyes.  
  
"Hey, Sodapop!" the waitress exclaimed. "What brings you in here?"  
  
"Just had to see you, Cathy."  
  
"You ol' sweet talker, you. What can I get you?"  
  
"The usual." He started across the room. "Cathy, there is someone at my table."  
  
"So? Sit somewhere else." She laughed at the expression on his face. "I don't think she bites, see if she'll let you sit there." She turned and left him standing there.  
  
Janie heard him approach her table but refused to open her eyes.  
  
"Excuse me, but you're sitting at my table."  
  
She slowly opened her eyes and saw a boy about her age standing next to her table. Taking a deep breath to steady her nerves she said, "I'm not moving, but you can sit here if you want."  
  
He flashed her a grin and slid in across from her. "Are you from around here?" he asked her.  
  
"No," she replied. She didn't really want to talk about where she was from or why she was in Tulsa so she quickly changed the subject. "Is Sodapop your real name?"  
  
"Yeah," he answered. "You know my name, what's yours?"  
  
"Jane," she answered.  
  
They were interrupted by Cathy bringing them their Cokes. "Is he bothering you?" she asked Janie.  
  
"No, he's ok," she said softly.  
  
Cathy ruffled Soda's silky red blonde hair and said, "You be nice, you hear me?"  
  
He just grinned at her as she walked away.  
  
"What are you up to today, Miss Jane?"  
  
"Don't call me that, and I'm looking for a job," she answered.  
  
Just then Cathy reappeared with Soda's burger. "Am I hearing things? Please tell me that you are over 16 and looking for a job," she pleaded.  
  
"Yes, I'm 16 and looking for a job," answered Janie.  
  
"Good, you start tomorrow. Wear comfortable shoes and be here at 10:30 in the morning." Just then the door opened and several people came in. "We'll go over the details tomorrow," she said as she hurried off to take care of the rest of the customers.  
  
Janie smiled, hardly believing her luck. "You have a beautiful smile," said Soda.  
  
Her smile faded. "I'm not interested," she said coldly.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Just because I let you sit here and we talked a little bit does not give you the right to hit on me," she snapped.  
  
She heard a deep chuckle behind her and someone said, "Way to make friends and influence people, Little Buddy."  
  
Soda blushed and then moved over as someone slid into the seat next to him.  
  
Janie looked up and her breath caught in her throat. It was the handsome man from yesterday.  
  
"I was beginning to wonder if there was a woman out there that could resist your charms," the man chuckled.  
  
Soda elbowed him in the ribs. "Shut up, Darry," he said with a chuckle. Looking at Jane he said, "Miss Jane, allow me to introduce my brother, Darry." He turned and continued, "Darry, Miss Jane."  
  
"I already told you not to call me that!" she snapped as tears formed in her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, Janie," said Soda softly. "I didn't mean to make you cry."  
  
She only cried harder.  
  
Darry shifted uncomfortably as Soda tried to think of something to make her stop crying, Suddenly Cathy was at the table with her hands on her hips and eyes flashing. "What did you two say to her?!" she demanded.  
  
"Nothing, Cathy. I swear," said Soda as he raised hi hands in a gesture of surrender.  
  
"You two just get on out of here," she ordered. "Now!"  
  
They didn't wait to be told again.  
  
When they were gone Cathy sat down across from Janie and squeezed her hands. "It's ok, Hon, they're gone. They ain't gonna bother you now." She handed Janie a napkin to dry her eyes with and said, "They ain't bad guys, really they aren't. They just don't always know when to shut their traps."  
  
Janie wiped her eyes and choked out, "It wasn't them, not really anyway."  
  
"You want to talk about it?"  
  
Janie looked up sharply. "Talk about what?" she asked.  
  
"The baby would probably be a good place to start," said Cathy gently  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"You are obviously from a middle to upper class family, you came to town alone, you are looking for a job and you are miserable. It wasn't hard to figure out," she said matter-of-factly.  
  
The tears started flowing again as she said, "He said he loved me but when I got pregnant he just walked away like I didn't even matter. My parents kicked me out." She began to sob harder. "I am so scared and I don't know what to do!" she wailed.  
  
Cathy moved over to Janie's side of the table and gathered the young girl in her arms. "First you are going to pull yourself together. You aren't doing that baby any good carrying on like this. Then you are going to move on with your life. If that boyfriend of yours and your parents could treat you like that then you don't need them anyway." She gave Janie a squeeze.  
  
Janie wiped her eyes and pulled away from Cathy. She managed a shaky smile "Thank you," she said softly.  
  
"You're welcome," replied Cathy. "Now get out of here and go do something fun. I'll see you in the morning." She gave her a little shove towards the door with a smile.  
  
For the first time since she got off the bus, Janie began to believe that everything just might be ok. 


	3. First Day on the Job

Disclaimer: I own Janie and Cathy and anybody else you don't recognize. S E Hinton owns everybody else.  
  
Thank you everybody who reviewed chapter 2:  
  
Oblivious Misconception: I am happy to hear that she is not coming across as a victim and here is the next chapter.  
  
Penny: WOW!! Thank you! I am flattered.  
  
Alexis Boscorelli and Julie: Here's the update  
  
With Cathy's words echoing in her head, Janie wandered slowly through town. She tried to think of something fun but all she felt was lonely. As she felt tears welling up again she heard a voice behind her.  
  
"Jane?"  
  
She spun around and saw Soda and Darry standing behind her. "What?" she asked warily.  
  
"I feel bad about upsetting you earlier," said Soda softly. "I didn't mean to."  
  
She just looked at him. "Really," he said, "I'm a nice guy. Why don't you come bowling with us and you'll see that I am not a bad guy."  
  
"I already told you that I am not interested," she snapped.  
  
"I know," he said. "Just come with us as a friend," he said.  
  
"No," she said. "I think I'm just going to go home and take it easy. Thanks for asking me though."  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Soda.  
  
"I'm sure," she answered.  
  
"All right then," he said. "I'll see you around." He flashed his dazzling smile and Darry raised his hand in a wave and they walked away.  
  
As Janie turned towards home she saw a pretty blonde girl glaring at her from across the street. I wonder what her problem is? thought Jane as she continued walking. Oh well, it's not my problem.  
  
Jane arrived back at the YWCA and went up to her room. Sinking gratefully on the bed she placed her hands over her stomach and whispered, "We're going to be fine, Little One. I'll take care of both of us and we won't need anybody else." Even though it was early, she drifted off to sleep and slept through the night.  
  
When she awoke the next morning Janie dressed quickly in a pair of jeans and her favorite pink t-shirt. I'm not going to be able to wear these much longer, she thought as she tugged at the waistband of her jeans. She ran a brush through her hair and slipped on her shoes before she headed out the door.  
  
She walked slowly up the street towards the café and her new job. She had plenty of time so she window-shopped and took her own time getting there. As she crossed the street to the café she felt a soft flutter and placed a hand against her stomach. "Oh no," she gasped. She hurried into the café and called out for Cathy.  
  
"What's the matter, Hon?" she asked as she came running.  
  
"Something's wrong with the baby," Janie gasped as tears rolled down her face.  
  
"Calm down," said Cathy soothingly as she placed a hand on the young girls trembling shoulders. "Why do you think something's wrong?"  
  
"Everything feels weird. All fluttery and just not right," she sobbed.  
  
Cathy tried, she really did, but she couldn't keep from laughing. "Oh Honey, that's just the baby moving around is all." She looked into Janie's frightened eyes. "Haven't you seen a doctor or talked to anyone about what to expect?"  
  
Janie looked at the floor and shook her head.  
  
"That's not good. You listen to me, Jane. You need to see a doctor to make sure everything goes the way it's supposed to."  
  
"I don't have money for a doctor," she whispered.  
  
"It ain't a crime to not have money," said Cathy. "Most folks on this side of town ain't got any. There's a clinic over on Vine Street. You call them and make an appointment. We can't have anything happening to you or that little one."  
  
Janie wiped her tear-streaked face and whispered, "Thank you."  
  
"No need to thank me, Hon. Now let's get you a uniform and get ready to open this place up"  
  
Thirty minutes later Janie was in a blue dress with a white apron and her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She had eaten a slice of toast and a glass of orange juice and was as ready as she was ever going to be to start her new job.  
  
Considering it was her first day things went relatively well. She didn't mix up any orders but she was slow and unsure of herself. By the time the lunch rush was over she was feeling more confident and ready to tackle the dinner crowd.  
  
"Janie, why don't you take a break and get off your feet for a few minutes?" Cathy hollered from the kitchen.  
  
Janie sank onto a stool at the counter and closed her eyes. She was almost asleep when someone slid onto the stool next to her and hissed, "Stay away from my boyfriend."  
  
Janie's eyes flew open. "What?" she said.  
  
"Don't play innocent with me. I saw you with him yesterday. You stay away from him if you don't want problems with me."  
  
Janie looked at the girl and recognized her as the blonde who was glaring at her yesterday. "Are you talking about Soda?" she asked.  
  
"Of course I'm talking bout Soda," she snapped.  
  
"I don't know who you are but you need to relax. I have no interest in your boyfriend."  
  
"You expect me to believe that?"  
  
"I don't care what you believe. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to work." She slid off the stool and headed for the kitchen.  
  
As she entered the swinging doors she said, "Hey, Cathy, do you know that blonde out there? She said she's Soda's girlfriend and to stay away from him. What's her problem?"  
  
Cathy took a quick peek into the dining room and said, "That's Sandy. She is Soda's girlfriend and usually she is really nice and sweet but she can be a little possessive when it comes to him."  
  
"A little? Geez I thought she was going to claw my eyes out," laughed Jane.  
  
Cathy laughed and then changed the subject by asking, "Did you call the clinic?"  
  
"Yes. I have an appointment tomorrow at 8," she said.  
  
"Great!" exclaimed Cathy. "I'm glad they got you in so quickly. Do you want me to go with you?"  
  
"Would you? That would be nice," said Jane, gratefully.  
  
They made arrangements on where to meet as they ate and rested up for the dinner rush. All to soon the bell above the door rang and they both groaned and went back to work.  
  
As Jane wiped down a recently vacated table she heard a voice behind her, "Hey Miss Jane."  
  
She spun around with her hands on her hips. "Soda, I told you not to call me that!" she snapped.  
  
"I thought there wasn't anything between you," snapped Sandy.  
  
"There's not!" retorted Jane. "I think he is an annoying, obnoxious, rude, overbearing jerk. Now please either sit down or leave." She walked away and began bussing another empty table.  
  
"Don't walk away from me!" screeched Sandy as she threw herself at Janie. In a café full of people the two girls struggled and grappled with each other. Janie just tried to get away but Sandy was out for blood. She grabbed handfuls of Janie's hair and tried to scratch her eyes out. The screaming and cursing brought Cathy running.  
  
"What the Hell is goin' on out here!" she shouted. Realizing that Sandy was attacking Jane and that Soda was not able to get them separated she ran across the room and tried to get in between them. "Stop it, Sandy!" she shouted. "Leave her alone!"  
  
Sandy continued shouting and fighting as Soda tried to pull her away. Finally Cathy was able to get both hands on Sandy's shoulders and force her away from Jane. "Are you crazy?" she asked. "What were you thinking? You come in here and cause a scene and you attack my waitress!" Cathy's face was red with rage as she got in Sandy's face. "She's pregnant you little fool," she said as she shoved Sandy backwards.  
  
Soda caught her instinctively but his mouth was hanging open, as he slowly comprehended what he had just seen and heard. His sweet little girlfriend had just attacked another girl in a fit of jealous rage and innocent looking Miss Jane was pregnant.  
  
Jane's face turned red with embarrassment as she realized that every person in the café now knew that she was pregnant.  
  
"I knew it," spat Sandy. "You are a slut."  
  
Cathy took a step towards her but Soda spun her around and gripped both of her arms tightly. "Don't you dare talk about Jane or anybody else that way."  
  
"But....."  
  
"But nothing!" he snapped as he drug her towards the door. Turning slightly he said, "Cathy, Jane, I'm sorry," he said. "For everything."  
  
As the door closed behind them Cathy pulled Janie into a hug and held her as she cried. "Are you ok, Hon?" she asked.  
  
"I think so," sobbed Janie.  
  
"Why don't you go into the ladies room and wash your face and calm down a little bit," suggested Cathy.  
  
With her head down, Janie walked to the ladies room and locked herself in a stall. I wonder if I can stay in here until everybody leaves, she thought. Rejecting the idea she left the stall, splashed some water on her face and went back out to work.  
  
"That was quick," said Cathy as Jane walked into the dining room.  
  
"Can't let her get the best of me," said Janie. "I have a job to do and a life to live and I decided that what I think about me is more important than what a jealous brat or anybody else thinks of me."  
  
Cathy gave her a quick hug and together they began to put the dining room back in order.  
  
A/N I know that Sandy is supposed to be sweet and kind but jealousy does funny things to people. Hope you liked it. Please review whether you liked it or not. Thanks!! 


End file.
